


I'm not drunk, I'm just intoxicated by you

by vodkabunny



Series: Wrencus Adventures [2]
Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Bad Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Stripper Wrench
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 22:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14628329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vodkabunny/pseuds/vodkabunny
Summary: After a mission, Marcus visits his favourite strip club. Actually, he visits his favourite stripper there.





	I'm not drunk, I'm just intoxicated by you

**Author's Note:**

> eyyy second go! this was just a random idea in my head. Who wouldn't like a stripper Wrench? He rocked his Swelter Skelter outfit. Yum.

After a hard mission, Marcus decided to go and have a drink to cool off his nerves. Sitara said it was fine since they didn't have any other missions to complete at the moment so he was free to go and have fun for the night. And he did.

Lime Adonis, a local strip club was his favorite by far. Actually, it was the only strip club he ever goes to. There are others, but they're not as interesting as this particular one.

As he arrived at the club, he parked his car and got out, straightened his jacket and sighed.

"I hope he's here today.." Marcus murmured before he went to the front doors. The bouncer knew him and let him in with a small fist bump.

 

Once inside, he made his way to the bar and ordered a mojito. He was going to order later some more.

"Rough day?" the bartender asked him while giving him his drink.

"You have no idea, Jim." Marcus groaned and took the glass of mojito. He took a few sips and enjoyed the flavor. "Had to run from the cops so many times. Almost got caught and shit."

The bartender, Jim, laughed. "Well, to make you feel better, Wrench is here today."

Marcus' eyes widened. "He's here? Today? Oh, fuck- h-how do I look? Does my breath smell bad?"

"Dude, relax. You're cool. Have some more drinks and go see him. He'll be on stage soon." Jim said with a grin and went off to tend other customers.

Wrench was the name of a male stripper that works here - he's the only male stripper at Lime Adonis. The others are all female and he's friends with them all. He's also Marcus' crush. What makes the man so unique is his mask. Apparently, Wrench made it all himself. It shows off his feelings. For example, if he feels angry, the mask w1ill display the '\ /' signs. Marcus thinks that's some cool badass shit right there. And pretty genius too.

Marcus met Wrench some months ago and they're good friends. At the club. They haven't been able to hang out since they're both 'busy'. The hipster has strong feelings for Wrench, but can't seem to figure out a way on how to confess. He know's Wrench is gay, so that's a good thing.

Marcus thinks Wrench is such a good dancer. He gets all jealous when some other guys in the club whistle at him and throw him money. Marcus wants to fucking punch them all. Wrench is his, and his alone. Woah, when did he get all possessive? Doesn't matter really. To be honest, it's kinda true, though.

Wrench has a nice personality too. He's funny, talkative and genius. Apparently, he's an anarchist. He loves to piss off the police, explode things, likes tattoos and spike clothes and so on. He has different tattoos all over his upper body. All are his designs, his small doodles that he went and got tattooed on his body.

Overall, Wrench is a mysterious man. No one knows his real name, backstory or anything much.

 

Marcus has had quite a few mojitos now. It's one of his favorite drinks. Of course, he likes beer too but at clubs, he likes to order mojitos. He kinda lost count of how many he's had. The alcohol was making his head light and he wobbled a little. From the bar, he saw Wrench going on stage. Fuck, the man looked so hot in those tight, leather booty shorts with spikes all over them. He had short, black hoodie on with the hood over his head and he also wore red and spiky boots and of course, he had his mask on. The hotness radiating from the anarchist was sent straight to Marcus' dick and the hipster did not want to get a boner right now, even if he kinda wanted. Maybe later, if he'd get a score with The Wrench (which is Wrench's stage name. Pretty clever, ain't it?).

The hipster made his way to the stage where Wrench was and sat down on a soft armchair, his mojito in his hand. He watched as Wrench moved his hips to the beat of the music, like a pro.

"Goddamn.." Marcus whispered.

Wrench danced seductively around the metal pole. He saw Marcus, sitting in an armchair and watching his show. He smirked under his mask and started to dance just for Marcus, earning some groans from some other people, who clearly wanted him to dance for them.

Marcus noticed this. His eyes were all on Wrench, who was dancing for him.

"Yeah, looking good, Wrench!" Marcus whistled. He was clearly drunk. A little.

"You like it, M? It's all for you." Wrench said.

 

After the show, he hopped off the stage and sat on the arm of the armchair. He grabbed Marcus' drink and lifted his mask just a little to expose his lips, drinking the last of the mojito.

"Man, that was good! So, did you like it, Marky Mark?" Wrench asked, placing the empty glass on a table in front of them and flashed Marcus a '~ ^' sign before quickly changing to 'x x'.

"Fucking loved it. Your outfit is pretty hot." Marcus grinned.

 Wrench smirked. "Oh, M. I'm flattered. Did you have some drinks?" he gasps, "Without me? I'm hurt now!"

"Next time it's all one me." Marcus laughed.

"That's a fucking promise, man. Don't forget." Wrench winked.

For a moment it was quiet between them until Marcus thought something clever. Though, it was his drunk mind thinking.

"Hey baby, got any cavities?" the hipster asked.

"What the fuck, M?"

"No wait I got a better one.  I like your butt, can I wear it as a hat?"

"Marcus Holloway, are you using bad pick up lines on me?" Wrench stood up and crossed his arms over his chest, smirking behind his mask.

" If you were a sea I would swim in you forever." the hipster continues.

"You're clearly drunk off your ass. It's funny."

"Nooo, fuck- I just had a couple of drinks, that's all." Marcus laughed.

Wrench shook his head. "Okay, man. I better take you home before you humiliate yourself with your shitty pick up lines." he sighed. He did find Marcus funny, though. Trying so hard to woo him. He likes Marcus. A lot.

"You stay here while I'll go change." Wrench said and left to the dressing room.

Several minutes later Wrench came back to Marcus, all dressed up in his casual clothes. Black hoodie, spiky vest and ripped jeans. He helped Marcus get up. He took his arm and guided him out of the club. He searched the pockets of Marcus' jacket and found his car keys. With those he was able to find the hipster's car and helped Marcus get into the passenger seat next to the driver's seat.

"I can drive." Marcus mumbled.

Wrench started the car and started driving. "No, M. Obviously you can't drive since you're so fucking wasted. Let your knight in shining armor take care of you." Wrench winked at Marcus. "So, what's your address?"

After Marcus told him his address, Wrench drove them safely there. He once again searched Marcus' pockets for his apartment keys. Once he got them, he opened the apartment's front door and walked in with Marcus.

Wrench had to admit that Marcus' studio apartment looked pretty neat. He had a nice kitchen and a living room/bedroom with a big balcony with a nice view. Near his queen sized bed that was a little messy, there was a space for his technology. He had several screens on his wall and few laptops on a wide table. He knew that Marcus was a hacker. Wrench himself is also a fellow hacker. He's mentioned something about it to Marcus but not much. He likes to tinker stuff and build different kinds of shit. Marcus even invited him to join Dedsec, the hacker group he's in. Wrench said he'll think about it.

So, he waited for Marcus to take his shoes off as he did the same and helped him get to bed. Since Marcus was like a baby, he helped him take his clothes off, leaving him only in his cute, pink boxer shorts with poop emojis and unicorns. He snickered at that.

"Now then, you're all tucked in. Like a little baby." Wrench laughed. "I- uh.. better go now, so you can get some rest. To get the alcohol out of your system. I'll get you some water." he said and walked into the kitchen. He heard Marcus mumble something but he paid no attention.

When he got back with a glass of water, it seemed like the darker man was asleep already. Honestly, it was a cute sight.

The anarchist walked over to put the glass of water on the nightstand and looked at Marcus. He smiled behind his mask. Marcus was a special person. Wrench loved how he smiles, talks, has funny jokes and they even have some things in common! Such as they both love Jimmy Siska movies. Wrench adores Marcus' personality. He's such a great person. Plus, the hipster is hot as hell.  


Wrench carefully sat on the bed and gulped. He listened to Marcus' soft snores. Fucking hell, he wanted to kiss those lips of the sleeping hipster.

Fuck it.

The anarchist took his mask off, since it's just Marcus and he feels so comfortable around him, and leans in silently. He gives Marcus a small peck on his cheek, since it was kinda hard to kiss him on the lips.

Suddenly, there were strong arms around him and soon his face was buried in Marcus' neck.

"Marcus--! Don't fucking scare me like that!" Wrench said. "I thought you were sleeping, you fuck."  


"Aw, don't be like that. What was that kiss about?" Marcus asked.

Wrench blushed. "I just-- ugh, fuck! Look, I'm not good with feelings and shit like that but fuck, man- I really like you, M." he mumbled, "There, I said it. Fucking finally let it out."  


Marcus laughed. "Hey, if it makes you feel better, I like you too. A lot, actually."

"Is it drunk you saying that?" Wrench asked.

"Nah, man. I still might be drunk but I'm not joking around."

"Charming. I like that."

They stayed like that for a few minutes. Enjoying themselves. Wrench inhaled Marcus' scent. It was nice.

"So, are we like dating now or some shit?" the anarchist asked as he moved to face Marcus. Usually, he was shy without his mask. To be honest, he was kinda feeling nervous. Because of his scar on his face. He's got bad memories about it.

The hipster looked at him and smiled. "If you want, then yeah. I'd like that anyways." he said and kissed Wrench's scar.

"Don't. It's ugly as fuck. One of the reasons why I wear the mask. Without the mask, I'm a different person - I'm a nobody. With the mask, I'm The Wrench. The crazy, pyromaniac anarchist who works at a strip club and likes to hack stuff on his free time.

Marcus cupped his face. "Hey, look at me. You're okay. There's nothing wrong with your face. I think your scar makes you badass and super hot, too." he smirked. Wrench shoved Marcus' shoulder playfully and laughed.

"Hell yeah I'm a badass! Have you seen my work? I'm the best around here."

"Yeah, you are." The darker male grinned and yawned. "I'm tired as fuck and I'd love to get some sleep. Care to join me?"

"For you, I always have time." Wrench winked and kissed Marcus on the lips, finally. It was short but sweet and they liked it. Wrench got up to undress himself, because it would feel kinda uncomfortable sleeping with a spiky vest on. He quickly got back in bed with Marcus and cuddled against him. Marcus put the sheets over them and turned the lights off with the switch on the wall near his bed.

"Good night, Wrench."

"Night, M."

"Hey,  your eyes are as blue as window cleaner." Marcus smirked.

Wrench groaned. "Fuck you, M!"

"Yeah, we'll get there eventually." the hipster snickered.  


 

**Author's Note:**

> so how was it? I tried making them like they are in the game but I'm sorry if they feel a little different ;-;
> 
> EDIT// i tried my best describing Marcus' apartment from a concept art of WD2: 
> 
> https://www.artstation.com/artwork/oGkLL


End file.
